The T Challenge
by eijiluver2.0
Summary: The boys of the 2 TDI groups get to have a different type of challenge today, no bears or nasty food or anything like that, they get something NEW, this challenge will have both the boys AND the girls howling with laughter!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if this story ends up stupid, but I thought it would be kinda funny if they a different kind of challenge, instead of doing some death defying dare devil thing, I figured they could have a tickling challenge instead? Maybe this will work maybe not but we will see won't we MUAHAHAHA!! Ok I'm done….Please enjoy!! It will be only boys though, hehe that makes it even funnier because you know how boys say they aren't ticklish and they always turn out to be? Yeah, Hahaha imagine Duncan getting tickled!!!!! HAHAHAHA! Ok anyways please enjoy ^^


	2. The challenge

"Ok, another challenge awaits four campers today" Chris said, in his always cheerful voice. He looked at the campers who either looked happy, bored, or fearful.

"Wait a minute just four of us?" Heather asked, sounding annoyed. Chris nodded.

"Yup" he said, smiling, he then pulled out a straw hat from behind his back, showing it to the campers.

"What is THAT for?" Owen asked, leaning forward. Izzy smiled and jumped up excitedly.

"Oh, oh, maybe it's a hat full of rattle snakes and we pick one and bite it's head off or something!" she exclaimed. The others stared at hr with wide eyes and slowly leaned away.

"Or, or maybe cockcroaches!!" She cried. Bridgette a Heather made faces, their cheeks puffing out as if they were about to throw up. Chris shook his head and sighed.

"No Izzy, it's neither of those things, now sit down!" he shouted, making Izzy immediately sit. Chris smiled.

"Ok, now, I've put all of the remaining guys names into this hat, whichever four names I pick will be in the challenge, two guys from the screaming gophers and two from the killer bass" Chris said. The campers looked at each other.

"So it's just a guy challenge?" Duncan said, cocking his eyebrow. Chris nodded, "What do we get if we win?"

"I was just getting to that, if both guys from the same team both win, the entire team get's to stay in a fancy hotel tonight, with hot running water, food, comfy beds and big flat screen TV's!" Chris said.

Everyone gasped.

"We gotta win this challenge, no matter how gross then" Heather said, clenching her fist.

"Right" Courtney agreed, smiling.

"Now, I will pull out the campers names, when your name is called stand up" Chris said, then he reached his hand into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Trent" he said. Trent gulped and stood. He looked down at Gwen, who smiled up at him, he smiled back, nervously.

"Owen" Chris called the next name. Owen stood with a smile.

"I am so ready!" he cried, punching the air, he lost his balance and landed on Izzy with a thud and a cry from Izzy.

"Sorry" he said, smiling. Izzy growled.

Chris rolled his eyes and pulled another name.

"Geoff" he said. Geoff smiled at Bridgette as he stood, Bridgette smiled bck and blushed.

"Duncan" Chris said, and Duncan stood, and he caught a glimpse from Courtney, he smiled.

"Alright all of you campers follow me" Chris said, waving his hand. The campers got up and followed him.

* * *

The campers followed Chris into the woods for about a mile. Then they suddenly stopped.

"So what IS this challenge anyways?" Courtney asked, bumping into Duncan. She slipped and grabbed for his arm, but caught his shirt instead brushing his side. A yelp came out of Duncan's mouth, and he looked down at Courtney.

"What are you doing "Princess"?" he asked, using his nickname for her. She sneered at him.

"I tripped, sorry, what was that yelp i heard from you?" She asked, folding her arms. Duncan's eyebrows went up.

"Are you ticklish or something?" She asked. Duncan shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"No, i'm not" he said, and turned towards Chris, not noticing the smirk on Courtney's face.

"Ok, Trent, Owen, Geoff, Duncan, here is your challenge", Chris said, he pointed behind him. Where he was poining, the was a chair with a wooded back and wood plank above it, with string tied to a hole in the middle of it. In front of the chair was a pair of stocks.

The campers were confused.

"Um, what are we doing exactly?" Geoff asked, in his laid back voice. Chris smiled.

"Whoever can endure being tickled for 20 minutes, nonstop, wins the challenge." Chris said.

The boys mouths dropped.

"WHAT?!" they all cried, and they and everyone else burst out laughing.

"Wow, that's it?" Izzy laughed.

"I can do that" Geoff said, "I'm not ticklish"

"Me either" Owen said.

"Neither am I" Trent and Duncan said in unison.

"We'll see about that" Chris said, he pulled out another hat.

"What's that?" Duncan asked.

"These are the names of your ticklers, four of the girls" Chris said. The guys eyes opened wide. The girls laughed.

"Geoff's tickler...Izzy" Bridgette smiled evilly.

(In the confession outhouse)

Izzy: HA, this'll be fun, getting to torture the guys and possibly winning a huge suite awesome!

(Back to the campers)

"For Owen...Bridgette" Bridgette smiled.

"I'll get him back for falling on you" she told Izzy.

"I said sorry!" Owen cried. Chris pulled another name.

"Looks like Courtney is yours Trent" Chris said, smiling.

Trent gulped.

"And Duncan....you get....Gwen" Chris snickered. Courtney looked at Duncan and snickered.

"HA, I'll make you squeal", Gwen said, winking at Courtney, who laughed.

"So Geoff you're up pal" Chris said, pointing to the chair.

(Confession outhouse)

Geoff: There's no way I can stand being tickled for 20 minutes, I'm totally ticklish!!!! I lied to the others to act tough.....oh boy...

(Campers)

Geoff sat in the chair, and gulped while Chris tied his arms above his head and put his feet in the stocks and took off his sandals.

Geoff gulped.

"Here I come, Geoff!" Izzy said, laughing maniacally, wiggling her fingers.

"Oh man" Geoff said.

"Ok you can tickle them any way you want to, there is a box of assorted instruments to use by the chair, be creative haha, go!" Chris said, and started the clock.

Geoff shut his eyes....

*I will update this story soon if anyone likes it and i get some good reviews lol see ya, this is fun!!!*


	3. Geoff's torture

Chris: We left Geoff getting ready to be tickled by Izzy. Will Izzy triumph and make Geoff break and cry "UNCLE!!" *that's the word they are supposed to say when the ticklee gives up btw* or can Geoff hold on for 20 minutes and endure it? Well we get to find out in this chapter of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!!!!

(TDI OPENING THEME PLAYS)

Me: Wow that's corny, but cool in a way i guess haha ^^

* * *

Geoff kept his eyes shut but he could sense that Izzy's hands were getting closer, ready to tickle him into oblivion.

"20 minutes of tickling, I can't handle that!" Geoff thought, biting his lip.

He waited and waited, but he still felt nothing touch him. What was taking Izzy so long? Geoff took a chance to peek and opened one eye slightly. He saw the campers, but Izzy was nowhere in sight. Geoff opened both eyes, confused.

"Uh, where'd she go?" he asked, he saw Chris smirk. Then suddenly Geoff felt fingers digging into his exposed sides.

"I'm right here Geoffy!!!" Izzy cried, laughing maniacally as she tickled Geoff mercilessly behing him, her arms reaching around the chair to get his sides.

At first Geoff just jumped and yelped, until he realized how much it actually tickled. He started laughing.

"Ah, n-nohohoho I c-cahahan't take it!" he cried, he started squirming, arching his back, trying to get away from Izzy.

"Haha I got ya Geoff, I will defeat you with my merciless tickling abilities!!" Izzy cried. She started then on his armpits, what made it worse was she put her hands inside his unbuttoned shirt and tickled his BARE armpits! That just happened to be one of Geoff's biggest weak spots.

"NONONO NOT THERE HAHAHAHAHA IZZY, AHH C-CHRIS WHY D-DID YOU GEHEHEHEHET ME THE CRAZY ONE HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Geoff cried, trying to speak through his laughter.

Chris shrugged and laughed.

"Just the luck of the draw man" He said.

Bridgette was laughing as she watched Geoff being tickled mercilessly, It WAS funny, but she also thought she should cheer him on.

(Confession Outhouse)

Bridgette: I mean come on, I want that suite as muh as anyone else does, you can take 'em Geoff.

Heather: It looks like there is no way that Geoff is going to win this, Crazy girl's got it hands down.

Gwen: Wow I never thought a guy could be THAT ticklish, Izzy'll take him down quickly.

(Campers)

Izzy was now working on Geoffs' stomach. She had taken out a large ostrich feather from the box Chris said they could use, and was running it across Geoffs' abs and around and in his navel.

"Kitchy kitchy koo Geoff, haha this is fun" Izzy said, smiling and giggling.

"NO-NOT FOR MEHEHEHEHE!" Geoff cried, his face was red from laughing so much, and tears were forming in the corners of his closed eyes.

"You can't let her take you down like that Geoff, you can do it!!" Duncan shouted. Courtney joined him.

"Yeah come on Geoff, you can endure this, just tell yourself you aren't ticklish!" She cried. Duncan stared at her.

"You know that never works...er not that I'd know, cause I'm not ticklish" Duncan said, crossing his arms. Courtney glared at him.

"Yeah, it does" She said, "For me at least" She stuck her tongue out at Duncan, who smirked.

"So, you're ticklish Princess?" he asked. Courtney's eyes widened and she glared at him again.

"Shut up" she said and went back to watching Geoff and Izzy. Duncan just shrugged and smiled.

* * *

Chris looked at his watch and smiled. 10 minutes had passed since Geoff's challenge had started. He only needed to stay in for 10 more minutes and he would win.

"10 minutes Geoff!" Chris cried. Geoff's eyes popped open and went wide.

"WHAT?!" he cried, "I'VE ONLY BEEN DOING THIS 10 MINUTES!?" he heard Izzy laugh.

"I got you for 10 more minutes Geoffy boy!" She said, squeezing one of his thighs. That was another of Geoff's weaknesses. Geoff screamed with laughter.

"OH GOD HAHAHAHA!" Geoff cried, the tears were now spilling out of his eyes. His stomach was hurting from laughing and it felt as if his bladder would explode.

"You know you can give up if you want to Geoff!" Chris called.

Geoff knew this, but the thing stopping him was the thought of that suite, the nice soft pillows, beds, flat screen TV, Bridgette in a bikini....Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when he felt something on his foot.

He looked down and saw Izzy holding the ostrich feather the opposite way, the quill tip on his sole.

"Ready Geoffy?" She hissed, smiling evilly. Geoffs eyes grew wide.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He cried, but there was nothing he could do, because Izzy already started scribbling on his foot with the point. He was laughing so hard he couldn't have cried "UNCLE" even if he wanted to.

This was definitely Geoff's worst weakness.

(Confession Outhouse)

Bridgette: Man, I'm gonna have to remember this once we get off this island hehe.

Gwen: Men are always most ticklish on their feet, of course.

(Campers)

"Time!!" Chris cried. Izzy stopped tickling Geoff's feet and Geoff gradually stopped laughing.

"Aww, is that it, that was fast" Izzy said, crossing her arms.

"Not...(gasp) fast enough" Geoff said, panting hard.

Chris came and untied his wrists and opened the stocks and set his feet free. Geoff walked over to his team, who congratulated him, patting him on the back and high fives, Bridgette hugged him, he hugged her back and they both blushed.

"Geoff good job bro" Chris said, answered by a thumbs up by Geoff.

(Confession Outhouse)

Geoff: Wow, I've never been tickled so much in my entire life, I hope i never have to do it again, i think I'd pass out or something.....keep me away from Izzy from now on too K?

Izzy: Oh my gosh, that was so fun, i was all like "ah, i'm gonna tickle you" and Geoff was all like "Noo, please don't!" hahaha it was so much fun!!! Let's do it again! (Geoff outside of the outhouse: AHHHHHHHhhhhh!!!)

Izzy:.................................................

(Campers)

"Alright who's next, Owen how about you?" Chris asked, pointing to Owen.

Owen looked over at Bridgette who was smiling mischievously.

"Umm what would happen if I said pass?" Owen asked. Heather suddenly grabbed him by the shirt.

"You are going to do this challenge and win got it?!" she said, shouting in his face. Owen cried out and ran to hide behind Izzy.

"Sorry Owen can't pass" Chris said. Owen pouted and followed Chris to the chair.

He sat in it and went through the same procedure Geoff went through.

"Alright you know the rules, Owen, Bridgette.....ok go!"

Bridgette smiled and immediately went for Owens feet, but suddenly she got a whiff of something.

"Ewwww gross agh, ugh, what is that smell?" Bridgette asked putting her fingers to her nose.

"Oh sorry that's my feet, i haven't washed them in a while" he said.

"Ewwwwwwww" all the campers said, and took a few paces backwards.

"Dude that's gross" Chris said, frowning and putting his fingers over his own nose.

Owen smiled and blushed.

"I can't do this" Bridgette said "It stinks way too bad." She got up and walked back to her group.

"OOK Owen wins by default then" Chris said, still holding his nose as he untied Owen.

"Phew" Owen said, wiping imaginary sweat off his forehead.

"I guess that mean that you're up Trent" Chris said smiling again. Trents eyes went wide and he gulped. He looked at Gwen who smiled at him.

"Don't worry you can do this" she said, and gave him a hug, earning a glare from Heather.

Trent smiled

"Thanks, I hope so" he said "I'll think of you to make the time go faster." Gwen blushed.

Trent and Courtney followed Chris to the chair.

Once he got Trent tied up Chris smiled.

"You know what to do, right"

Courtney nodded and smiled evilly at Trent, who gulped, his eyes wide.

"Don't worry Trent it'll only tickle alot" she said, almost with a hiss.

Chris laughed.

"Aright, time starts......now!"

YAY! another chapter in one day haha! I'm good! ^__^ I hope you are enjoying this I am!! ^_^ keep reading and I will update soon, see ya!


	4. Trent and Duncan

Here is the last chapter!

"Time starts now" Chris cried, pushing the timer.

Courtney Snickered as she started removing Trent's shoes. Trent shut his eyes.

Courtney ran a finger down Trent's socked foot; the foot wiggled trying to get away from her but no laughter yet. She looked at Trent's face and could tell he was trying to hold it in.

"We can't have that Trent, I need to make you laugh so I can win that prize" she gripped his sock and yanked it off quickly, getting a little yelp out of Trent.

"Oh God, please" Trent said, squeezing his eyes tighter.

"Ha-ha I got you now Trent, are your bare feet more ticklish than your socked feet?" Courtney asked. Once again she ran her finger down his arch, his foot twitched and Trent started giggling. When she saw this she started using her nail making a circle in his arch. Trent's giggling increased and his toes clenched. He tried moving his other foot to put it in front of the one being tickled but he couldn't reach it.

"Aww Trent, does that mean you want your other foot tickled?" Courtney cooed, she ripped off his other sock and suddenly stopped tickling.

Trent took a breath and sighed.

"Uh, Courtney what are you doing you know you have 15 minutes left right?" Chris said, looking at the stop watch. Courtney just smiled and she suddenly reached for the box of instruments.

"Uh-oh" Trent said, his eyes got wide at the instrument Courtney held in her hand.

"Alright Trent if this doesn't break you down, I dunno what will" Courtney said, as she put the hair brush up to Trent's vulnerable foot.

"Oh my god, please no not that" Trent said, Trent started trying to get out of his stocks as the bristles touched his foot, making him jump and giggle.

"Oh so it already tickles?" Courtney asked "I haven't even started yet".

(Outhouse)

Gwen: Wow, a hair brush, if Trent can get through that I don't know how he will do it"

Bridgette: Well not bad Courtney ha-ha

Trent: HELP!

(Challenge)

Courtney started running the brush over Trent's foot and he was now in hysterics, laughing maniacally.

"OH MY GOD, NOHOHOHOHOHO PLEASE STOP! STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!" Trent Cried, he was laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes and his face was turning red, then blue.

"Whoa, ok Courtney I think he's had enough" Chris said, stopping the timer, Trent had 5 minutes left.

"Aww ok" Courtney said, she put the brush down and they let Trent go. He almost passed out as he stepped to the ground.

"Trent are you ok" Gwen asked, holding Trent up so he wouldn't fall. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Now that you are beside me I am" He said. Gwen blushed and took him to go sit on the ground.

"Alright last but not least is Duncan and Gwen" Chris said, smiling at the two of them.

Duncan took a deep breath. Courtney noticed.

"Are you sure you're not ticklish?" She asked him. Duncan looked at like she was crazy.

"I think I would know if I was ticklish or not, princess" he said, crossing his arms. Courtney pouted when he said "Princess". She poked him in the side, making him gasp.

"You better win or else" Courtney hissed. Duncan chuckled.

"Or else what Princess" he said, but he noticed the glare in her eyes and already knew "what".

"Alright, alright I'll win, Owen already won by default and Trent wussed out how hard can it be to win now?" he asked.

(Outhouse)

Gwen: Oh VERY hard Duncan, VERY HARD *cracks her knuckles*

(Challenge)

Chris finished tying Duncan's arms above his head, and then put his feet in the stocks.

"Alright let's get this over with" Duncan said, exhaling. Gwen cracked her knuckles and smiled. Duncan gulped.

"Alright let's get started" Chris hit the stop watch. Gwen started on Duncan's upper body.

"Let's see are you ticklish here?" Gwen asked she ran her fingers up and down his sides. Duncan squirmed a little but didn't laugh. She then started squeezing his sides, which got a small chuckle out of him but that was about it.

"I told you I'm not ticklish" Duncan said, smirking. Gwen scoffed.

"No, you are you're just really good at holding it in I just have to find the right spot" she said, smiling.

"Good luck" Duncan said. Gwen then started attacking his armpits; Duncan jumped, but did nothing else. She tried under his knees but nothing happened, she even tried his feet and he giggled a little but nothing major happened.

"Got 10 minutes left" Chris said, looking at the watch. Gwen thought for a second.

"What did I miss?" she asked herself. Duncan laughed.

"Like I said, you won't find any place that I'm ticklish, sorry" he said.

Gwen then smiled.

"I know" she said. She walked back up to Duncan's upper body and put her finger on his stomach.

"What are you doing?" Duncan asked, suddenly looking worried. Gwen noticed and her smile got bigger.

"You seem worried have I found the spot?" She asked, as her finger went near his navel. Duncan's stomach quivered when she touched his belly button even thought his shirt was covering it. Gwen laughed.

"How cute" she said. Courtney looked at Duncan, eyes narrowing, meaning he better win. Duncan gulped and hoped Gwen really wouldn't tickle him there.

His hopes were smashed. She even pulled up his shirt.

"I can't get to your cute little navel with the shirt over it can I?" Gwen said, she looked down at his stomach and giggled.

"Aww, you have an inny, perfect" she said.

Duncan's hands clenched, waiting for her to start. Then she did. Gwen put her finger on Duncan's navel and… he went nuts.

"NOHO DON'T GOD OHOHOHOHOK IT TIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!" Duncan cried. Gwen's eyes went wide as did everyone else's.

"Whoa, Duncan is REALLY ticklish" Owen said "Who would have guessed and of all places".

"You got that right" Geoff said, chuckling.

"Huh, if that tickles what will this feather do?" Gwen asked, picking up a goose feather. Duncan shook his head.

"No, please" he said "Please no" Gwen smirked and she put the tip of the feather in his navel without moving it around, Duncan immediately started laughing.

"OH MY GOD PLEASE GEHHEHEHEHET IT OUT! PLEASE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH GET IT OUHOHOHOHOHOT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE" Duncan cried, thrashing in his seat. His entire body was quivering, and his face turned red. Gwen started twirling the feather in his navel and that was when his laughter went silent. His head drooped and he shook.

"Time, Duncan also win the challenge, Duncan and Owen's team wins!" Chris shouted. Their team cheered. The other team frowned defeated.

"Alright well good job Duncan" Gwen said. There was no response from him.

"Duncan?" Gwen said, sounding worried. "Uh Chris something's wrong"

Chris turned to Duncan and Gwen and noticed Duncan wasn't moving.

"Uh oh hurry get him down" Chris said. He and Gwen got Duncan untied, he had passed out.

"Duncan?" Courtney cried, rushing over to him when they lay him on the ground.

"Uh, medic?" Chris asked, not sure of what to do. Courtney was now giving Duncan mouth to mouth.

"Duncan breathe, breathe" She said. Everyone stood over the two, looking worried. But suddenly Duncan's eyes popped open, Courtney stopped CPR and Duncan smirked.

"You jerk! I was so worried about you! How could you do that, faking passing out I should…." She was cut off when Duncan crushed his lips against hers. He kissed her then let her go, she stared at him.

"I just wanted to hear you complain princess" he said "and you were worried about me huh?" he chuckled. Courtney scoffed and got up rolling her eyes. Duncan got up and followed her.

"What it was funny, babe, come on!" he shouted going after her. The others just watched them.

"So...That was the weirdest challenge ever" Gwen said to Chris. Chris started laughing.

"Oh that wasn't really a challenge I just wanted to see if you guys would actually do it" he said.

"WHAT?" everyone shouted, even Duncan and Courtney heard him.

"So you just had us get tickled out of our minds for nothing?" Duncan said, narrowing his eyes. Chris looked like he was in thought.

"Yeah pretty much" he said, chuckling.

No one said anything but…. Geoff suddenly had a rope, Trent had the box of instruments, Owen walked toward Chris and Duncan smirked evilly.

"Uh guys what are you doing, hey I'm not part of this" he said, putting his hand in front of him to protect himself.

"You are now" Duncan said, chuckling…. "Now it's your turn."

Yay I'm finally done! I know it was kind of short but I couldn't really think of anything else haha please review and let me know what you think though!


End file.
